Vikke
'''Vikke' (ビッケ Bikke) AKA "The King of Viking Metal" is one of the Dark Purveyors seen in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the second of the Dark Purveyors encountered by Juliet Starling as part of a ritual enacted by Swan. Much of Vikke's time on Earth is spent causing a large storm over San Romero High School via his flying longship. He wields a large battle axe that releases lightning wherever he strikes. His name is pronounced "Veek" in the original Japanese language version and "Vee-Kay" in the English language version. He is voiced by Michael Rooker. ''Lollipop Chainsaw After returning from The Junkyard, Juliet and Nick begin to discuss the very serious issue of Nick's bodiless condition. Their conversation is cut short when blood suddenly lands on Nick's face. Juliet's attention is brought to the cloudy skies as a mysterious ship comes into view, revealing Vikke aboard it. Juliet then notices Cordelia, her elder sister, riding on the back of the ship. After a brief and strained greeting, Cordelia releases a present attached to a parachute. Juliet then plans to retrieve the gift and help her sister, which entails following the ship. After Juliet meets up with Cordelia at the swimming pool, where Vikke has temporarily landed his ship, he decides to relocate and heads back up into the sky. Cordelia and Juliet execute a maneuver that successfully launches Juliet onto the deck of the ship. Once she and Vikke formally confront each other, a boss fight begins. Juliet gradually saws off sections of Vikke's body, though he continues to fight relentlessly. At his most desperate, his devours the rest of his body parts in exchage for greater power. This proves to be in vain, however, as Juilet cuts Vikke's now giant head into a v-shape. Yumil goes in for a final assault, but is taken out with a swift kick. Vikke's ship then loses control and crashes on the O'Bannon Farm. Influences *Bathory *Enslaved *Necrophilia Character Description Appearance As with the other Dark Purveyors, Vikke's attire is closely tied with his predilect genre of music, noting his helmet with goat horns. His most prominent feature is the large viking axe he holds, which acts as a dual lighting rod system that lets him absorb and control lightning. His second most prominent accessory is Yumil, the living bear pelt draped over his right shoulder, which he uses in his final attack against Juliet. Vikke's eyes are an eerily pale icy blue and are adorned with black makeup underneath them. His skin is a sickly white and he is massive in size, bigger than the other Purveyors. His stomach is split open, displaying his intestines. His helmet also appears to be stapled on. Personality Vikke is loudmouthed and boastful, often proclaiming his status as a metal god and showing off his impressive physical strength. He is, however, somewhat dimwitted, as demonstrated by how easily Juliet can attack him from behind before he realizes where she is. Pet '''Yumil' (ユーミル) is Vikke's pet bear pelt that is worn like a cloak around Vikke's body. Though he appears fierce, Yumil is dispatched by Juliet when she kicks him. Not much is known about Yumil except that he may have a loyal and protective relationship with Vikke. Powers 'Abilities' *'Hysterical Strength': Despite his zombie form, Vikke has shown incredible strength prior to his introduction, being quick in reflexes and towering over others. *'Levitation': Vikke has demonstrated the ability to float at certain moments. During the first phase of his boss fight he will often float back to return to the balcony of his ship. He levitates his upper body when he is sawed in half in phase two, and his head levitates during phase three. *'Lightning Strikes': As Juliet is dashing across roofs of the buildings, Vikke may attempt to strike the player with lightning that will cause them to become stunned and fall to the ground. *'Physical Growth': During phase three, Vikke is shown to have increased by size, primarily only his head. *'Pain Tolerance: '''When Vikke is cut into several times, he shows no signs of serious injury. He just continues to attack fiercly, actually seeming stronger than before. 'Long Range' *'Drum Blast': Vikke begins to play a drum solo, which charges up until he finally unleashes a powerful lightning bolt that deals heavy damage to Juliet if she isn't dodging when it is cast. *'Battery Zombies'': Flying viking zombies emerge from behind Vikke's drums and attempt to ram into Juliet, upon which they explode. They can easily be dodged, but if they strike ground near Juliet, their explosion might still deal damage. *'QTE Leg Kick: During phase two, Vikke will scream in order to summon his legs to kick Juliet. A QTE will occur for the player to evade them. *'Metal Lightning': Used only during the third stage. Vikke charges lightning in his mouth, which he eventually shoots as a beam at Juliet. He follows her with the lightning blast for a moment before stopping, upon which he is briefly immobile and more vulnerable to attack. 'Close Range' *'Axe Shock:' Vikke charges at Juliet and tries to hit her with his axe, which will temporarily stun her due to the electric discharge. *'Grab and Smash:' Vikke picks up Juliet and smashes her into the ground. This attack is often followed by a Club Shock. *'Electric Field:' Vikke surrounds himself with an electric field which protects him if Juliet attacks directly, since it wards off damage and instead damages her. *'Head Banging:' Used only during the third stage. An attack in which Vikke's giant floating head smashes around the ship, trying to smack Juliet around. 'Weaknesses' *'Slow Reaction Time': When finishing an attack, Vikke will pause for a few moments, leaving him vulnerable. *'Head': Vikkeis is defeated when Juliet separates his jaw from his head. Symbolism Vikke appears to symbolize Swan's innermost dark emotions. This can be seen in Vikke's thunderous rage, massive strength and lack of critical wits. Vikke's courageous yet persistent violence towards Juliet could be symbolic of how Swan was determined to conduct his diabolical plans due to the strength of his own personal rage. Quotes *''"Master."'' *''"Tell us, tell us what to do! Come on, come on, come on."'' *''"Hello, Skraelings!"'' *''"Lots of tasty treats for you 'ere, eh, Yumil?"'' *"Bye bye, Skraelings! Onward to further victory!" *''"You've got a lot of gall settin' foot on me ship, stelpa."'' *''"Alright, boys! Yumil, let's cut this bitch into bite-sized chum!"'' *''"I'm gonna use her face to make a hat and use her spine as a backscratcher!"'' *''"Let's show her the viking way!"'' *''"We are vikings, short and stout. We like to drink and fuck, fuck, fuck!"'' *''"Thunder!"'' *''"TAKE THIS!"'' *''"Yeah, Yumil!"'' *''"DIE!"'' *''"Storm!"'' *''"Drum solo!"'' *''"Feel the metal!"'' *''"Don't fuck with a metal god!"'' *''"You've got a lotta gall, little girl..."'' *''"Don't tell me that's it?"'' *''"Die, evil Skraeling!"'' *"I feel the power of the gods in me blood!" *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" *''"Impossible! I can't be beaten by a little girl! I'm a warrior!"' Trophies/Achievements References *He is loosely based on the Draugr, a race of intelligent zombies from Norse mythology. *His head profile bears some minor resemblance to ''Metalocalypse protagonist and Dethklok vocalist Nathan Explosion. Alternatively, he bears some resemblance to the controversial Burzum vocalist Varg Vikernes during Varg's younger days in the Black Metal scene. *Juliet insults Vikke by calling his crew the "Pirates of the Jerk-off-ian". This references to the popular franchise Pirates of the Carribean Trivia/Notes *His aura/energy color is blue. *He is capable of fusing his drum sticks into one weapon. *''Stelpa'', Vikke's name for Juliet, is Icelandic for "girl". Skraelings, his name for everyone else, is Icelandic for "little men". *Concept art shows that Vikke's battle axe was not as big as what is seen in the game. He also appears to be missing his gold ring on his left bicep. Yumil also looks less "lively" and possibly had an originally lesser significant role in the game. *His attacks are the only electric attacks that cause Juliet's skeleton (and Nick's skull) to be visible. All electric attacks from other bosses merely make her fall on her back instead. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Vikke 03.jpg|Vikke's Fact Screen Vikke Fact Screen.png|Animation of Fact Screen Vikke.png|Vikke's fact screen in the trailer Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Vikke 01.jpg|Vikke moments before his Fact Screen Vikke in Japan.png|Vikke's Fact Screen appearing in the Japanese Trailer 'Concept Art' Vikk.JPG|Vikke in the Zombie Album Vikk full size.JPG|Vikke Full Body Vikk concept art.JPG|Prototypes/Designs for Vikke 'In-Game Images' Vikkeyumil.jpg|Vikke with Yumil Vikke on his Balcony.png|Vikke at the balcony of his ship Vikkedrums.jpg|Vikke beating his drums JulietvsVikke.png|Vikke charging at Juliet A sliced Vikke.png|A dismembered Vikke Shocked_Juliet.png|Vikke and Yumil shocking Juliet and Nick. See Also *Boss Fight: Vikke *Walkthrough *Vikke's Ship *Michael Rooker Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Characters